


【0529铁人生贺/锤铁】[O]ne More Time

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: 肉部分





	【0529铁人生贺/锤铁】[O]ne More Time

03

 

Tony身高不高，他算是半扛着对方，小个子男人全身软绵绵的彷佛所有力气都被抽干，就这样依靠在他左肩上。搭乘电梯途中，Tony不断轻声呢喃，说着他听不清楚的话，或许地球人喝醉都是这么一回事，所以他也见怪不怪。

原本他打算把凡人送回房间，但在抵达那层楼电梯门开启后，他却没有走出电梯而是眼睁睁看着电梯门关上，并摁下自己的那层楼数字键。出电梯后似乎Tony发觉到不对劲，亦或是单纯开始发酒疯，死活不肯配合他前进，怎么哄劝也没用，他只好一个使劲把对他来说偏轻的人扛起到肩上，像运物品把人带回自己房间。

当他带小个子男人回到房后，两人双双倒在床上时，Tony眯起眼舒服地挪动身子为自己调整个好姿势，就这样躺着不动了。Thor没有躺下，而是半跪在床上注视占据自己床铺的棕发男人，也跟着没有任何动作，只是静静注视。

Tony抬起脚蹬上他的腹部，用鞋尖轻轻往下划，期间不时吐舌舔了舔嘴唇。那双迷离的棕眸不闪躲的与他对视，在仅有床头灯微光的昏暗之中，他却能看得见Tony眼里反射出连自己都不可置信，一副难耐的神情，彷佛他在等待，等待这个人发号施令让他可以不受拘束，对这个人做出越线的举止。

棕发男人望着他默默扯开颈前的领带，这举止像是向他诉说允许他接着做下去，也是他等待许久的答案。因此他二话不说直接脱去外套及上衣随手一扔，便俯下身亲吻上在派对老早就动了念头的那对唇瓣，轻轻辗压，细细琢抿，他收敛起天生如野兽般的粗暴，用极尽的耐心去慢慢品尝属于这男人的味道及触感。

Tony的指尖从他的手臂像个毛毛虫蜿蜒而上，最后来到他颈后轻勾住，让他们彼此更加贴近，亲吻可以更加缠绵。带着酒气的吻意外让他无法自拔，尚未探入他便感到自己跟著有些晕呼，气息也逐渐紊乱起来，可他却舍不得分离只想继续吸吮那双唇。

从来没有想过自己会与同性亲吻，甚至以前也只有对Jane会有这方面的冲动，可现在他对Tony的感觉可以说是能用渴求来形容。他极度渴求这个人全身，任何一处他都不想放过，想一一去触碰，想将这个人拥入怀中。

当然他也如此做了，在他伸手解开身下男人的衬衫第二颗钮扣，Tony发出闷哼声，用手轻推了他一下。这种欲拒还迎的行为他压根没放在眼里，而是捉着那只手，吻了吻对方的耳窝，并顺利地将所有钮扣都解开，大手就这么探进衬衫内触摸上微高温的肌肤，他眯起眼在对方耳边呼了口气，手往上探捏住果粒，在搓揉拉扯同时，他也轻轻啃咬起Tony略微敏感的耳垂，这敏感点是他刚刚才发现到的。

Tony哈着气，一只手被他捉住，另一只手则是轻搭在他手臂上，咬着下唇用迷茫的眼神注视他，感受他一一落下的亲吻。细碎的发丝向下垂落在小个子男人脸颊上，惹得对方皱起鼻子想闪躲，可他像是刻意般将自己的胡子蹭上男人的胡子，相互摩娑。

他彷佛怎么亲吻这个人都不满足，都已经将那张精致的脸蛋每一处仔细亲吻过，略有点抬头纹的额尖、卷翘纤长的睫毛、挤起鱼尾纹的眼角，尤其那双唇他无数次的索取，却还是无法填补内心那份渴求，想获得更多。

一直以来他想做一件事就会立即去做，所以他越是渴望更多，他便无法压抑的去付诸行动获得。低头从下颚一路亲吻到锁骨，停留一会，接着继续前往下个目的地，胸前正中心那闪着莹蓝光泽的反应堆，在昏暗中显得特别明亮耀眼。他闭上眼虔诚的吻了吻那片面板，意外听见Tony哼了声，胸板也颤栗了一下，这让他睁眼抬头与男人对视。

棕发男人抿着唇不说话，则是抬起两只脚直接攀上他的后腰，用鞋跟敲了敲他后脊示意他别停下继续动作。立刻了然的他双手便捏上对方的腰肉，身子往下滑行到肚脐，伸出舌尖探进肚脐来回舔舐几次，在Tony准备再次用鼻音抗议前，他识趣的起身，双手往下滑到裤口，扯开皮带拉开拉链，扯下质料极好的西装裤，连并底裤也一同扯下。

在他抬眸再次确认对方不会拒绝自己后，便大手一把握住那颤颤巍巍的小兄弟，先是使劲捏住，再有频率的撸动起来，拿捏恰当的力道正好将销魂的快感逼引出来。Tony开始眼角泛起泪水，为了不让自己显得太过于舒服，因此死命抿着嘴唇，可越是如此，断续的呻吟越是会不小心溢出。

他不能也不会让Tony就这么完全不呻吟出声，而他在长期相处下也知道Tony是个固执好强的人，不过他不气馁，对付顽固的人就是要慢慢磨、慢慢耗，直到对方投降认输。加重摩擦的力道，不时还用指甲抠刮表面突起的青筋及敏感至极的马眼，逼得Tony忍不住哼了出来，并且腰肢开始自行扭动、上下摆荡，最后拱起下身喷酌在他手心中。

把沾满液体的手凑到唇边舔了舔，味道虽说不得好，但这是Tony的味道，他不免感到兴奋。逐渐耐不住性子的他急躁的抬起身下男人的臀部，根本完全将起初的耐心都抛之脑后，解开裤口用黏糊的精液稍微抹几下便拨开臀缝一个劲往內里塞。

似乎他进入太过于粗暴，硬是撕裂开男人般，这时Tony两条大开的腿收紧接着用鞋跟猛踹他的背部，“Fuck！傻大个轻点！”

被踢的他没有不高兴，反而俯下身侧头讨好般亲吻对方，“Stark……”索性埋在男人的颈窝，贪婪的吸取这个人身上的气味，淡淡的古龙水及稍微浓重的酒精，灌入他鼻腔内。彷佛酒精催发，他觉得自己眼前一切越来越模糊，但唯独Tony的脸是越发清晰。

他是神祇，千年来都没体验过喝醉，而他理应是不可能会喝醉的，可他现在却觉得自己醉了，他很清楚自己被名为Tony Stark的酒液给灌醉。Thor从来对这方面都没有特别大的兴趣，所以当他在这次欢愉中品尝到甜美的滋味后，他感到上瘾。

棕发男人实在太美好，甚至两人的身体相当的契合，Thor根本没去细想该如何耸动而是凭靠本能在律动腰肢，每一次都重重撞击辗磨里头的软肉，感受炙热的肉壁紧紧绞住自己，挤压他整个前端及柱身。被顶的全身发软像滩水躺在床上的Tony，皱着眉承受他粗大的男根在体内反覆抽送，就这样一次又一次的猛烈冲刺，直到身下人明显痉娈，才放慢速度改为浅抽深插的方式，更加用力埋入里头。

最后两人眼前一片空白，彼此都将热潮涌出。Tony喷溅的到处都是，不管是自己腹部亦或是他的腹部，还有床铺上也沾染上一点；而他则是没有退出，直接把大量的白浊都射进男人的体内深处，当然他这行为被疲软无力的Tony给瞪视，可就因为疲累所以那根本看起来不凶狠，对他来说反而还相当可爱。

Thor笑呵呵的保持着埋入的姿势，低下头吻了吻想躲开他亲吻的棕发男人，在他宛如大型狗狗般一副无辜又死缠烂打的索取下，Tony只好让他亲吻。他高兴的吻了又吻，埋在男人体内的男根又渐渐硬了起来，甚至他也开始第二次的浅浅抽动。

“嘿！谁准许你继续做的？”

“Stark我想要……”

“别、在我耳边说话……呼嗯……”

在咬上棕发男人的耳根后，他更是不舍从对方的体内退出。或许对Tony来说只不过是一时心血来潮才跟他做这档事，可他并不是一时鬼迷心窍，而是早就对这个人起了这方面的性冲动，早就想要对这个人为所欲为，拉着对方在床上翻天覆地，体验前所未有的快感。他不知道尝过一次禁果，是否还能再尝到第二次，因此他不愿太早结束。

他知道他们现在的行为多么疯狂不正常，他却陷入其中，甘之如饴。


End file.
